


Inkinga esikoleni

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Inkinga esikoleni

"Awu wenzani emakhazeni kanjalo, woza sikhulume kahle wena twat onezinwele ezimhlophe!" Ngokusobala uRenly ubesebenzisa isikhathi esiningi noRobert.

"Cha, cha, ngikahle." Wezwa ukuhleka kukaRenly B, futhi wanquma, noma ngabe izinto zazingaba nzima kanjani ukungabuyeli emuva. Le kwakuyindlela engenasihe kunazo zonke ake aphatha noma yini empilweni yakhe. (Nkulunkulu othandekayo. Ingabe bekunje ukuba abanye abantu? Bakuthathe kanjani?) "Usale kahle, Renly." Futhi ngalokhu, ezikholisa ukuthi nakanjani wayengenamahloni ngakho-ke engakhazimuli obomvana obukhanyayo, uJaime wasuka ehamba ngamandla ehlasela umoya obandayo wasekwindla.

Lapho ebuyela ekhaya, uTyrion wayebuyile eqenjini lakhe le-chess (ngobuqotho, kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi uTyrion angashaywa kaningi?) Futhi uJaime wamthola ezulazula kusofa wesikhumba kanokusho, ephenya phansi kwi-Apple netbook - akalindi isiliva le-Apple netbook. Yini eyayingalungile ngomhlaba kulezi zinsuku, ngokweqiniso? (Kakhulu, uJaime wacabanga kabuhlungu; kakhulu.) "Buyisela i-laptop." Wafuna umfowabo omncane.

UTyrion uvele waphakamisa isandla kwangathi uzomthulisa, amehlo angahambisani ahamba kancane lapho ehwaqabala, emangele futhi edidekile, esikrinini sikaJaime. Ebubula, futhi eqalekisa onkulunkulu ngokumnika ingane yakubo ekhohlakele (futhi okungenzeka ukuthi ayizinzile ngokomqondo), nomunye owayengalindeleki njalo, uJaime waphumela ngaphandle lapho uTyrion ayegaxe khona igajethi yakhe emadolweni akhe, echofoza kude. Welula isandla. "Ubushiqela."

"Umzuzwana nje, mfowethu othandekayo, ngivumbulula ukungcola okumnandi futhi ngidalula imininingwane emisha yokubamba amakhanda abantu uma kwenzeka bexabana nami. Empeleni yi-netbook."

"Kuhle. Hambisa i-netbook."

"Buza kahle."

"Ngicela unikeze i-netbook, ndoda encane."

"Cha."

Ahlahle amehlo uJaime. "Ubushiqela." Enza indlela yakhe yokugaqa azilahle phansi eduze komfowabo, wancika ngaphakathi, waswaca esikrinini sakhe. I-Facebook ivulwe kuthebhu evelele, amanye amathebhu ememezela - wahlwitha - iwebhusayithi yeWesteros High School, kanye nemithetho ethile yobungqingili bebhola laseMelika kuthebhu yokugcina. Yini emhlabeni eyayenziwa iTyrion? (Kodwa-ke futhi, yini uTyrion ayekade ayenza?) Wayebukeka engakhungatheki ngokuvela kukaJaime eceleni kwakhe, okukhombisa ukuthi wayengenamahloni kakhulu kunoma ngubani ayemcathamela.

"Tyrion, wenzani?"

ITyrion, amehlo agxile ngokuqinile ekuphequluleni kwakhe, eshintsha ithebhu lefomu aye kuthebhu, enganakiwe ukubheka phezulu. (Mhlawumbe yingakho ahlobanisa iTyrion noBrienne Tarth - bobabili babenemizwa ecasulayo, engavamile yokuziqhenya.) (Kwakunzima kakhulu.) (Hhayi okokuqala ngalolo suku , UJaime wazibuza ukuthi abanye abantu babhekana kanjani nesimo.)

"Ngiyamba." UTyrion wabubula, esagqolozele amanye amawebhusayithi.

"Ukumba ini?"

Ngaleso sikhathi, uCersei Lannister wakhetha ukufaka umnyango wangemuva evulekile ngawo wonke amandla akhe, wrenching the thing almost off of its its hinges, fuming, furious, thick, golden hair for once not not unexplainably (UJaime umake lokho ngokunqoba), amehlo zasendle. Kwakunokuthile futhi okwakubukeka kusolisa njenge-ketchup yetamatisi emenyezelisa isihlathi sayo sangakwesokudla. UTyrion wavele wahleka, wancika enhlizweni; Ukukhazimula okubulalayo kukaCersei okubulalayo akubanga nakho ukumthulisa. UJaime ubambe ishiya embuzweni.

"Ngiyafunga kubo bonke onkulunkulu abalahlekile, ngizobulala uLyanna ogebenga uStark ngelinye ilanga." Iwele lakhe elihlale lithandeka likhafula, ngesankahlu nokubhoka okuthusayo. Wabe esedabula izitebhisi, futhi izingalo zakhe ezicwebile zazwakala kahle endlini, uJaime wacabanga ukuthi uzoba yisithulu. UTyrion, esalokhu ehogela, waphendukela kuye, futhi, beshintsha, abazalwane baseLannister bawa ngokuhleka. Ngemuva kwesikhashana, uJaime wanqekuzisa ikhanda ebheke kuFacebook. "Bheka kwenzekeni?"

"Bheka kwenzekeni." UTyrion ukuqinisekisile, efuna ikhasi likaLyanna Stark. Ukubuyekezwa kwesimo sakhe sakamuva kufundwe; I-Ketchup, ngifakazile, ingasetshenziswa njengesikhali. Shame on all you idiots who tried to convince me it it couldn't. Okungasho lutho. URhaegar ubengathumeli lutho selokhu kumenyezelwe iqembu, futhi ikhasi likaRobert Baratheon alikhiphanga lutho. Okwabeka uhlelo olwe-diabolical, olujwayelekile lweCersei oluvele engqondweni kaJaime (Yebo, ekuzivikeleni kwakhe, wahlanganyela izakhi zofuzo noCersei.) Ngenkathi ehlwitha i-netbook kuTyrion, eyidonsela ethangeni lakhe, futhi egawula izingodo ekhasini likaTyrion. Ngenkathi uTyrion encika ukuze abone ukuthi wenzani, impendulo kaJaime ethulile ukuthi; "Ngiyayazi iphasiwedi kaCersei."

Uma ngabe kukhona obehlile phakathi kukaLya Stark noCersei, uRhaegar ubeluhlobo lomuntu obezothumela umyalezo kuCersei ukuthi axolise futhi amyeke awe kancane. Kube nenkinga eyengeziwe yokungena ngemvume kukaCersei nokudideka ukuthi kungani kumakwe umyalezo omusha kufundwa, kepha esihogweni ngokuzwela. "Hhayi, bengihlale ngicabanga ukuthi kuzoba lula ukuqagela," kusho uTyrion. "Mhlawumbe into efana ne."


End file.
